Love Heals
by give-in-to-love
Summary: Well not to ruin it, but it’s a story that takes place six years after the beginning of seson five. Isabelle is five, Sydney quit the CIA.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Love Heals

Summary: Well not to ruin it, but it's a story that takes place six years after Vaughn's death. Isabelle is five, Sydney quit the CIA.

Rating: T for language and thematic elements.

Disclaimer: Yeah, if I owned Alias, Vaughn would still be alive, Sark would be sleeping with Rachel because she reminded him of Lauren, Irina would be in every single episode, and Eric Weiss would not be in Washington. But regrettably I own nothing.

Reviews are welcomed and appreciated.

A/N: Yeah I know I haven't finished For One So Small, but my muse decided to give me this idea instead. I promise I'll have the rest of For One So Small up soon.

* * *

"_Love heals the pain to much to bear, when you reach out your hand and only the wind is there."-_Jonathan Larsen

Sydney stepped into the reassuring spray of the shower. She contently let the water rain down hard on her back as she tried to rid herself of memories. It had been six years, five hours, and forty two, wait, forty three minutes since he died. This was the hardest day to get through every year. People offering small sad smiles, normal people laughing as if the day was not momentous at all. But this year was the hardest so far. People started to forget what it was, the grave at the cemetery was looking older, and people began to forget about him. It was only those closest to him that remembered the most; the people who loved him the most; the people who respected him the most. Eric came to stand at his grave all the way from Washington, before giving his goddaughter a pat on the head and stopping at Nadia's grave, the final date on it only six months after Vaughn's. Marshall stopped by with Carrie and an eight year old Mitchell. Dixon came, hugging her gently. And her father had come too, he came every year.

The shower spray mixed with her tears as Sydney remembered the last minutes in the cemetery. Isabelle was standing at the grave as Sydney made small talk with her father. As Sydney went to get Isabelle, she heard her talking and crying gently.

"Hi daddy it's me. Mommy says that you're an angel and that you're always watching over me, but every other kid in my class has a daddy, a real daddy. So I was wondering if you could stop being an angel just for one day. I start kindergarten in September and I really want you to take me on the first day of school. So please daddy can you come back just for that day? Mommy said you loved me soooo much when I was in her tummy. But daddy I'm five now and I'm sure you'll love me even more now."

Sydney's heart broke as she heard her daughter pleading to the grave stone. No child should ever have to do this. Vaughn shouldn't have had to gone through it with his father, Sydney shouldn't have had to go through it with Laura. But the cycle repeated and now little Isabelle Bristow-Vaughn stood at the grave of her father. Sydney couldn't help but wonder if it would soon be her standing at the entrance for the cemetery, instead of Jack, waiting for Isabelle and her daughter to say goodbye to a husband and father.

"Honey why don't you go wait with Grandpa, I need to talk to your daddy for a minute."

Isabelle obliged whispering a tiny goodbye before wiping her eyes on the sleeve of her dress and walking over to where Jack stood. Sydney traced Vaughn's name in the stone before speaking.

"Hey. She's getting so big Vaughn, you would be so proud of her. Eric managed to introduce her to hockey and she absolutely loves it…and the Kings for that matter. I can't believe it has been six years already, it's been so hard without you. Isabelle's eyes get more and more like yours everyday and she's turning out to be a really smart little girl. She's reading and writing already and she's fluent in French, I know you would have liked that. She misses you a lot. She loves to hear stories about you and to look at pictures of you. Dixon retired from the CIA a few months ago so it's only Marshall and Dad left from the original team. Dad's director now and he has his hands full. They're trying to talk me into coming back to work for them, I guess they thought I was joking when I quit four years ago. Your mother came out from France to visit Isabelle during the winter. She absolutely adores her, spoils her rotten. I still haven't heard from my mother. I hope you and Nadia are having fun in heaven. I miss you so much Vaughn. I love you."

She turned off the shower and stepped out into the well lit bathroom. After dressing in a pair of black yoga pants and a simple white tank top, she braided her hair as she made her way to Isabelle's room to check on her. Sydney had tucked Isabelle in and read her a story before taking a shower. She expected Isabelle to be asleep when she went back to check on her but the bed was empty.

Isabelle was wrapped up in her blanket and sitting at her window looking out into the night. Sydney was surprised to see tears in her daughter's eyes.

"Isabelle, what's wrong?"

"Nothing Mommy."

"Honey, you're crying."

"I—daddy, he isn't going to be able to stop being an angel is he?"

"Oh honey."

Sydney crossed the room and drew her daughter into her arms. The little girl cried gently in her arms and Sydney did the best to comfort her.

"Would you like to sleep with me tonight Isabelle?"

"Sure mommy."

Sydney carried Isabelle to her room and placed her on the bed. She climbed into the bed next to her and wrapped her arms around Isabelle. Sydney could just make out the outline of Isabelle's face in the darkness.

"Mommy can you tell me another story?"

"Sure! What do you want it to be about?"

"Tell me a story about you and daddy when you were spies!"

Sydney laughed and pushed a strand of her daughter's hair behind her ear.

"Okay. Um let's see. Did I ever tell you about mine and daddy's first kiss?"

"No!"

"Well we were trying to destroy this really bad man's headquarters. So we finally got enough information to take them down. Me and your daddy were part of the team."

Sydney launched into the story of the takedown of SD-6 and The Alliance, creatively childproofing the story. Before she could finish the story, Isabelle had drifted off, lost in dreams.

Sydney kissed her daughter's forehead before pulling the covers over them. She pressed her head into the pillow falling asleep to the sounds of her daughter's even breathing. Sydney quickly fell asleep.

And so the two occupants of the household fell into dreams of a lost loved one, neither of them noticing the silent figure that slipped out of the closet and made its way over to the sleeping figures.

* * *

Continue? I promise I'll finish For One So Small soon. I promise. 


	2. Chapter 2

It's only because I already wrote the second chapter that I'm updating. I swear I will update For One So Small later. And to everyone who wrote reviews I will just like to mention that I am the biggest SV shipper ever so if Vaughn doesn't come alive, Syd won't be getting no loving in this fic. Also sorry 'bout the spoiler in the summary. It's been a few months since the start of season five, I assumed everyoone knew about it. And Katie. I would love to but I honestly haven't seen Crossing Jordan since season three. I'm trying to start watching the shows again so if I do end up writing the fic, it won't be for awhile.

* * *

_Love is not a victory march, it's a cold and it's a broken hallelujah- Rufus Wainwright_

_Love heals…When life's unfair, when things like us are not to be- Jonathan Larsen_

A couple months earlier…

Irina watched on camera as a figure moved across the dark lawns into the entrance of a house. She followed the person's movements as they stole the data from the main computer and then left, never detected by anyone in the house. A voice floated over the comms.

"Hera, data received. It appears to be exactly what we need."

"Good job, Eagle." Irina replied. "Return to the house. Zeus is arriving shortly."

"Copy that."

A few hours later Eagle returned and threw the disc on the desk next to Irina. She smiled and popped the disk into the computer. Schematics and worksheets popped up, detailing the intimate workings of a highly elusive group.

"Perfect." Irina whispered watching as a glimmer of hope flicked in Eagle's eyes.

"Is this it? Will we finally be able to take it down? Will I'll finally be able to live a normal life?" Eagle asked eagerly. (A/N excuse that rather horrible pun I just made)

Irina knew that they shouldn't get their hopes up. They had many false leads before now, but this looked like it might be the real thing. It had been so many years since they had brought Eagle to her, half-dead, and every year it grew harder and harder to tell Eagle that they couldn't return to normal life yet.

Irina opened her mouth to reply to Eagle's question when the man they called Zeus came in.

"Flight was horrible and Athena wanted to have dinner before we left so I was delayed." Zeus said looking at them both.

"Hello Jack." Irina replied and gesture to the computer. "It looks like we might have the real thing this time."

Jack leaned over and looked at the computer screen a grin breaking out as he realized that Irina was right.

"Okay here's the plan. We go in tomorrow. We use the Alpha take down strategy that we used last time. Everyone understand?" When met with no objections Jack continued. "I brought pictures of Athena and Helen."

Irina looked up as Jack handed her pictures of two very familiar people.

"She's getting so big. Looks just like her mother, but with her father's eyes."

"She's five now." Jack said.

Eagle didn't look at the pictures; Eagle never looked at the pictures. The pictures were always too much to bear. A happy normal family. Exactly what Eagle wanted, but exactly what Eagle couldn't have. Irina recognized the pain flashing through Eagle's eyes and quickly put the pictures away.

"We should get some rest." She announced, knowing fully well that none of them would.

The next afternoon the three of the emerged from a building triumphantly. They had just destroyed the inner core of the group, destroying the group as a whole. As they returned to the house, Jack used the computer to send a simple email out to Sydney.

_Prophet Five has been destroyed. _

Jack went to the bedroom he was sharing with Irina. She was sitting on the bed, looking at the pictures of Athena and Helen more commonly known as Sydney and Isabelle. Jack had given them codenames in case anyone intercepted his and Irina's transmission.

"Is she truly happy Jack?"

"She's as happy as you can be when the love of your life is dead."

"So you mean she's like you after I…"

"Yes and no. There is one major difference. I alienated Sydney when you died afraid to go near her. But Sydney hasn't alienated Isabelle. She is so in love with that little girl, no matter how much she reminds her of Vaughn. Did I tell you that Isabelle joined a pee-wee hockey league?"

"No. That must have been hard for Sydney."

"It was but after her first game, I realized it is because Isabelle reminds her so much of Vaughn that she doesn't alienated her. She still feels pain over losing Vaughn but Vaughn's and her love lives on in Isabelle."

"That's very insightful of you Jack."

"It unfortunately took me too long to learn that lesson when I lost you."

Irina smiled and motioned for Jack to come sit next to her on the bed.

"I was always with you."

00000present time00000

Eagle and Irina sat in a van outside a house in Los Angeles.

"Okay you need to drug these people and bring them out here so we can extract them to a safer location." Irina said, pushing a folder towards Eagle.

Eagle opened up the folder and glance at the photo of the people and the blueprints of the house. Irina handed Eagle two syringes filled with a mild tranquilizer.

"I can't do it."

"What?" Irina asked

"I can't drug these people."

"We need to move them to a safe location. There are people after them."

"But we destroyed Prophet Five."

"There are other people after them. You have to do this to get them to safety. If you don't they will die."

"I WON"T DRUG THEM IRINA."

"DO YOU WANT THEM TO DIE? DO YOU WANT TO LIVE THE REST OF YOUR LIFE KNOWING THAT YOU KILLED THEM?"

Eagle gave in and agreed. Eagle opened the door of the van and went up to the house, picking the lock on the front door and sliding inside. Eagle quietly walked to the master bedroom. The shower was running in the bathroom and Eagle quietly slipped into the closet, noting the familiarity of the room. It wasn't long before she stepped into the room carrying the child. Eagle watched through a crack in the closet door as she tucked in the girl and began to tell a story, a story that went right to Eagle's heart. Eagle waited until the woman fell asleep before stealing from the closet. Slowly Eagle walked, rubbing a hand on her shoulder before giving her the tranquilizer.

"I'm sorry." Eagle whispered in her ear before walking to the other side of the bed. Eagle stopped and stared down at the sleeping child. She was very beautiful like her mother and her sleep patterns mimicked her mother's. Eagle bent to sweep the hair out off of her face before administering the tranquilizer. Eagle stepped back in shock as the little girl's eyes snapped open at the touch. Recognition dawned in her eyes and s smile spread across her face.

"Daddy?"

* * *

Yeah. Sorry 'bout that. 


	3. Chapter 3

Gets angry at Microsoft Word for correcting my spelling of Larson. I spelt it right you stupid paperclip. Ok. This is the last chapter you are going to get for a month due to the fact that I'm going home for the holidays and I won't have enough time to update this. Same goes for my other fic, For One So Small.

* * *

_There are those who shield their hearts, those who quit before they start. Who've frozen up the part of them that feels. - Jonathan Larson_

_And it's not a cry you can hear at night, it's not somebody who's seen the light, it's a cold and it's a broken hallelujah. –Rufus Wainwright_

"Daddy?"

Eagle stepped back as green eyes that mirrored his own searched deep into his soul inquisitively. He dropped the full syringe which rolled under the bed.

"Daddy?"

The little voice questioned again, so innocent and young yet already filled with so much pain.

"Yes Isabelle it's me."

And he felt no pain, no sadness. All he felt was a little bundle of warmth that flew into his arms. And he felt truly warm for the first time in six years. In his arms was his daughter.

"Oh daddy, I knew it was you. You look just like the picture that mommy gave me. I'm so happy that you stopped being an angel. Wait. Do you have to go back to being an angel? Oh please daddy, don't. I know I said I only wanted you back for one day but I don't want to be the only person without a daddy again. Please stay daddy."

Vaughn wrapped his arms tightly around the crying bundle on his lap. He was transfixed by this little girl who looked so much like Sydney but had his eyes. She was their love personified.

"It's okay sweetheart. I'm not going anywhere, I promise."

And that was all the reassurance she needed. He wiped the tears from her face as she beamed her grin, complete with dimples.

"Oh daddy. Mommy's going to be so happy!"

She turned to wake up her mother, but Vaughn pulled her back, unsure of how to explain to her what he had done, why he had done it.

"Sweetie, mommy's fast asleep. I had to give her some medicine to make sure she wouldn't wake up."

"Why daddy?"

"Because they are bad men after you and mommy. I have to take you somewhere safe."

"Am I suppose to be sleeping too?"

"It's okay that you're not. But Isabelle I need you to go to your room and put on slippers and grab a blanket so you won't get cold when we go outside."

"What about clothes and toys? Won't I need them if we are going away?"

Vaughn smiled. Always be prepared, the boy scout motto.

"No. There are lots of clothes and toys for you at the new house we are going to."

"Okay, daddy."

Vaughn was left alone with an unconscious Sydney as Isabelle ran from the room. He turned to face her, feeling his heartbreaking. He had been gone for so long, he had missed so much. Sydney hadn't changed, she was still overwhelming beautiful. He drew the comforter around her body and lifted her form into his arms. She was lighter than he remembered, but he had missed out on that rapid weight gain six years ago. He would had loved to be there, to hold her as her stomach grew full of their baby, their Isabelle. But he hadn't been there for her. He had failed her. He had caused her so much pain, so many lonely nights.

"I'm ready daddy!"

And somehow the little girl—_his _little girl's voice warmed up the part of him that had gone numb years before when he had to leave Sydney. And it was at the very moment that Vaughn understood Irina's feelings so many years ago when she came back to Sydney. Like Irina, he had numbed himself to help forget the pain of not being with Sydney, much as Irina numbed herself from the pain of not being with Jack. But hearing Isabelle's voice brought those walls tumbling down again. He could only imagine that Sydney's voice had the same effect on Irina 12 years ago (A/N: my math might be off, don't harp on it) in Taipei.

Vaughn let himself be led from the room by his daughter. He told her to stay quiet and asked her to hold on to the bottom of his shirt. When he felt a small hand grasp the hem, he led the way out of the house into the waiting van. Knocking on the side four times in a code caused the side door to slide open. Isabelle bounded in the van first, showing no signs of fear or exhaustion. She did step back in surprise when a pair of somewhat familiar eyes examined her from the front seat.

"Hi I'm Isabelle Bristow-Vaughn. Who are you?"

"I thought the plan was to tranquilizer both of them." Irina said sternly to Vaughn as he laid Sydney down on one of the seats and sat next to her.

"Plans change."

"Excuse me ma'am. What is your name and how do you know my daddy?" Isabelle interrupted.

Vaughn pulled Isabelle to the other side of him and buckled her in.

"That's Irina. She's mommy's mommy, your grandmother."

"Oh. Grandpa Jacky's wife?"

"Jacky?" Vaughn asked, hardly believing that Jack Bristow let anyone call him that.

"Uh-Huh."

Irina smiled and started the van, driving away from the house. Vaughn wrapped an arm around Sydney's sleeping form and Isabelle's shoulders.

"Aren't you tired, sweetie?"

"A little daddy."

"Maybe you should try to sleep."

"Do you promise you'll be here when I wake up?"

"I promise sweetie."

"correct. Bonne nuit Papa."("Okay. Goodnight Daddy.")

"Votre Français est cher très bon." ("Your French is very good dear.")

"Maman l'a enseigné à moi, elle a dit que vous étiez français et cela vous voudriez que je le sache." ("Mommy taught it to me, she said you were French and that you would want me to know it.")

"Elle avait raison." ("She was right.")

"papa d''Nite." ("'Nite daddy.")

"Bonne nuit Isabelle." ("Goodnight Isabelle.")

* * *

Don't worry. There will be more eventually. Look on the brightside, at least I didn't leave you with a cliff hanger. And y'all thought I would really kill off Vaughn. Please…. 


	4. Chapter 4

YAY I'm back! And as I promised I am updating both fics and posting a new one as well!

* * *

_Love Heals when you feel so small, like a grain of sand. Like nothing at all_.- Jonathan

Larson.

_Maybe there's a God above and all I ever learned from love was how to shoot at someone who outdrew you.-_ Rufus Wainwright.

Sydney didn't want to wake up. She was having a rather nice dream but the sunlight hitting her face and her internal clock ringing were pulling her farther and farther from the happy haven of dreams. Trying vainly to remain asleep she flipped over and buried her face in the pillows.

_These pillows smell like Vaughn._

The thought had barely penetrated her subconscious before dozens of alarm bells went off in her head.

_These pillows can't smell like Vaughn. Vaughn's dead. These aren't even my pillows._

Her eyes snapped open, registering briefly that she was in a completely foreign room. Her arm swung out, frightened when it came in contact with nothing but air. There was no sleeping warmth of a child, only her. Sydney pulled herself out of the strange bed, searching frantically for her daughter. She swung back floor length shades to reveal a balcony extending from the room. It was emptying and the door was locked, assuring Sydney that Isabelle had not wandered out there. Swinging open more doors she discovered a large closet, a bathroom and a hallway, but still no brown haired, green eyed little girl. Trying to calm down, Sydney made her way out of the room and down the hallway, using her old spy techniques to remain silent. She crept down the hallway, listening to faint noises that appeared to be coming from up ahead. The hallway emptied out into a bright den with an attached kitchen, modern and sleek. In the kitchen was one of the oddest scenes Sydney had ever witnessed. Her mother and father were sitting side by side at the kitchen island drinking coffee and smiling as if she was still Laura Bristow and Sydney was still a little girl. They were both gazing at Isabelle adoringly, much as they had gazed at Sydney before Laura Bristow disappeared and left Sydney with a father hardened to his little girl's dimples. But the thing that completed the odd sight was the man sitting next to Isabelle, with his all too familiar back facing her. It couldn't be. He was dead. Sydney had learned to accept that many years ago and all though it still hurt it was the truth. Michael Vaughn was dead.

"Mommy!"

Isabelle saw her and turned around, causing the other three pairs of eyes to flash at her. Two pairs of brown and two pairs of similar green. That green. Maybe he's not so dead after all. Sydney welcomed the cool black of unconsciousness as it slipped over her.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

"Mommy?"

Isabelle was calling to her, trying to wake her up. Maybe it was just a dream. A horrible twisted dream. When she woke up she was going to be lying in her bed and it was going to be morning. Isabelle was going to be in the bed next to her trying to wake her up. When she opened her eyes that's what she was going to see. The white of her ceiling, not the green of his eyes. It was just a horrible dream she had. She had had them before where her heart had soared that he was alive again, only to be bitterly disappointed upon waking. This time she wasn't going to be fooled. When she woke up this time she would be expecting the white of her ceiling, nothing more, and nothing less. And slowly she opened her eyes.

_Damnit. _

He was still there. Was she still trapped in this dream? And then she felt the strength of his arms around her and realized. This wasn't a dream.

She exploded away from him, backing up until she hit a wall, barely noticing her mother or father or daughter standing around him.

"You're dead."

"Sydney…"

"You're dead."

"He's not dead Mommy! He was just sick and couldn't be with us. But now Daddy's here for good."

Kids say the dardnest things. But Isabelle was firm with her beliefs as she talked to her mother, explaining the miracle before her eyes; the miracle both of them had wanted so badly. And yet Sydney wasn't so believing, she had been hardened by the world, retaining little of the child like innocence her daughter embodied.

"How?"

And for the first time for five years, her father looked her straight in the eyes and told her the truth.

"It was me. I drugged his drink to make it appeared that he flat lined. Then I had him transferred here to be cared for by your mother. We have been working to eliminate Prophet Five. I did it to protect you and Isabelle. They were after you."

"You lied to me for six years? You let my cry myself to sleep, you let me feel that pain, you let Isabelle feel that pain? How could you Dad? How could you lie to me, how could you hurt me like that again. How could you hurt Isabelle like that?"

She ran. She always ran. She couldn't stay in that room anymore with those eyes. Those green piercing eyes staring at her, asking for forgiveness, asking for a relationship, asking for her heart back, could she really do it again after six years? Sydney had no place to go but back to the room she woke up in. Flinging upon the doors to the balcony, she felt a cool breeze sweep over her as she gazed out at the wooded area surrounding the house. No had followed her. Her mother probably stopped them. They were so much alike; each needed their own space to sort things out, to brood. He probably wanted to follow her. He always thought he could make it better with a hug and a kiss. Or sometimes much more than a kiss. He was right. Being in his arms always helped her. But now. Things were so different. It had been six years. But then again. Even after those two years, those two horrible years, hugging him, holding him close, had made her feel so right. Surely these six years could be the same as those missing two years, minus him marry some psycho blonde devil. After all at least a part of him had been with him these past years. His spirit was very much alive in Isabelle. And Isabelle did seem to accept and like him. They could be a normal family, couldn't they? Or was it in their genes to be abnormal, to always have to glance over their shoulders, never positive that they were truly safe.

Sydney sensed the other person before she heard the wood of the deck creak. She turned around knowing full well who was behind her and what they wanted.

"Sydney…"

* * *

Ahhh. That was a lot of fun that chapter! 


	5. Chapter 5

Okay. All of my readers are going to have a major decision at the end of this chapter. I highly suggest you review…

Sorry. A line was accidentatly deleted so I went in and fixed it! sorry for all the confusion.

* * *

_When your face is salty wet, and you're drowning in regret. Don't forget, love heals-_ Jonathan Larson. 

_She tied you to a kitchen chair, she broke your throne, she cut your hair and from your lips she drew the hallelujah._- Rufus Wainwright.

_"Sydney…"_

Breathe. In. Out. Don't look at her eyes. Don't let her see your pain. Don't see her pain. If you can't see it, it doesn't exist. Say something you idiot! Don't just stand there. Talk to her. He ran his hands through his hair and tried again.

"Sydney."

Okay. Now add something to that Sydney. Don't just leave her hanging! Maybe you should look up.

Bad idea.

Her eyes, God her eyes. He was getting lost them. They were so full of hurt, he did that to her, he caused that pain. Two steps, he was two steps away. He could take those two steps and try to erase the pain. He could take her into his arms, acting as though the past six years hadn't happened. They could pretend.

But pretending was what they did in the early days of their relationship, pretending each other didn't exist, pretending that their relationship was purely professional. He couldn't do that again. Pretending never made any of the problems go away.

"What do you want Vaughn?"

What did he want? She should know what he wanted. He wanted her, he always did.

"Sydney, I want to apologize."

Mistake. Her eyes flashed. He knew that all too well. She was pissed.

"For what? Lying to me? Pretending to be dead for six years? Missing your daughter grow up?"

God she was so beautiful when she was angry. They always had the most magnificent fights. Both of them had terrible tempers, it was always like titans clashing.

"Did it ever occur to you how hard it was for me? Every single day I was constantly reminded of the danger I put you and my daughter in. Every single day I had to live with the knowledge of how much pain I was causing you. But I made a decision. The only way for you to be safe was for me to die."

That did nothing to quell either his or her anger. She was still furious, still stubborn as all hell.

"So what do you want to do Vaughn? Kiss and make up? Hop back into bed?"

Umm yeah.

"Sydney, don't."

"Don't what? I'm going to speak my mind; you of all people should know that. We cannot pick up where we left off."

Why couldn't they? He had no problem with that. Bury the past and let the future live.

"So what? Are we just going to take it slow again."

Okay. That came out a little more sarcastic then he meant it to, and she definitely picked up on that tone. Great, now she's more ticked off than before.

"Well seeing as the last time we tried that we ended up back in bed in less than twenty-four hours."

Touché, Ms. Bristow.

"Oh and I suppose that was all my fault too?"

"Don't you dare patronize me Vaughn—"

"Mommy?"

Busted. He pulled his eyes away from Sydney's face and looked at their daughter. She seemed so sad, as if walking in on their fight had destroyed a dream. He wanted nothing more to scoop her up in his arms and tell her that everything was going to be okay. Isabelle probably wanted nothing more than a normal family, a father and a mother.

"Are you and Daddy fighting?"

She was so innocent. Vaughn realized that all this pain he and Sydney were causing each other reflected doubly in Isabelle.

"Daddy and I were just having a loud conversation honey."

"I thought you would be happy that Daddy was back."

Me too kiddo.

"I am happy Isabelle, it's just that me and Daddy have a lot of things we have to work out. We have a lot of things we still have to forgive."

"Does that mean you don't love Daddy anymore?"

That one came out of left field. Even Sydney was staring at her daughter in shock. It wasn't that they didn't love each other anymore, it was just that they were stubborn. Both of them were.

"Isabelle why would you think that?"

"Because when you love someone you forgive them Mommy!"

"Who told you that?"

"Grandpa Jacky."

Jack. That was interesting. Maybe he finally decided to forgive Irina. Maybe he already had a long time ago, he did love her after all.

"Honey, why don't you go back inside. Mommy and I need to talk."

"'K Daddy. But promise me you won't fight anymore?"

Could he really promise that? Would he ever be able to tuck his daughter in at night and tell her that everything was going to be okay? He looked up at Sydney, surprised to see tears forming in her eyes.

"Sydney what is it?"

"I forgive you."

Three words, two steps and she was in his arms. She had forgiven him, she had forgiven herself. For the first time in six years they stood as a couple. The breeze brushed past them as he tightened his grip. Six years and his dream and his dream had finally come true. She was standing with him, wrapped in his embrace.

Sydney shyly brought her head up. Her tears were still lightly flowing down her cheeks and he brought one hand up to wipe them away. Hesitantly, he tilted her chin up and brought his lips close to hers slowly. His eyes asked permission and seeing no objection, gently pressed his lips to hers. The kiss was tender and sweet, full of love, passion, and hope, healing them both of the past six years.

* * *

Okay readers. You have a big decision to make. I can either end the story here. Or go on. Review and tell me what you want and I shall do what ever the majority asks for. 


	6. Chapter 6

As promised the new chapter. Here's to everyone who stuck around, and to new readers. I hope who enjoy it and once again I sincerely apologize for the wait.

_Like a walk along the shore_ _that you've walked a thousand times before_ _like the oceans roar_ _Love heals- Jonathan Larson _

_Maybe I've been here before, I know this room I walked this floor- Rufus Wainwright_. 

She buried her face into his chest, her mind still reeling but her heart finally at rest. She still had questions but didn't want to disturb the moment. 

"Do you want to go for a walk Syd? There's a lake a little further down?" 

"Sure Vaughn." 

They left the house hand in hand and headed through the heavily wooded are towards the lake. It was peaceful and calm, and Sydney suddenly realized she had no clue where they where. 

"Um. Where are we?" 

"France." 

"Really?" Her smile echoed his as she remembered the other nights they had shared in France. 

"Yeah. It's where we set up base to defeat Prophet Five." 

"Why did you bring us here? Why didn't you come back when they were defeated? Why did you wait?" 

"I was told to. There were and still are some members who are after me, and now after you and Isabelle. They figured out I was still alive and decided to go after you to draw me out of hiding. That's why we brought you here." 

"This whole time you've been here with my mother?" 

"Yeah that's only been slightly awkward. I guess I've sort of forgiven her now." 

Sydney rested her head on his shoulder as they sat near the lake, gazing out into the clear blue. 

"I've missed you." 

"I've missed you too Syd." 

"Did it hurt this much?" 

"Did what hurt?" 

"After those two years, when I came back. Did it hurt when you thought about all the lost time? Or that you should have known I wasn't dead?" 

"Yeah. It did. But it goes away Syd; I promise you it goes away." 

"Good because I don't like the feeling at all." 

"Can I ask you a few questions about Isabelle?" 

"Of course you can, Vaughn she is our daughter!" 

"She's really smart." 

"Yeah. She's the smartest in her class. And she picks up really well on people's feelings." 

"She told me, in French, that she's going into kindergarten." 

"September 8th is when she starts. I taught her French she picked it up so well. Did she tell you she plays hockey?" 

"No." 

"She's pretty good, Weiss introduced her to it." 

"Good old Eric." 

"Vaughn?" 

"Yea?" 

"Have you talked to your mother?" 

"No. I couldn't" 

"Since we're in France, I think we should stop by." 

"Syd, I know you quit the CIA and everything but have you lost all meaning of the word in hiding?" 

"Vaughn, no mother wants to think her child is dead." 

"Syd if I pop up at my mother's front door right now, there is a great chance she'll have a heart attack." 

"So we'll have her come here. My dad could go pick her up; we wouldn't have to tell her about Irina. I know Isabelle would love to see her again, especially since she gets spoiled rotten every time she comes." 

They were interrupted by a child's giggle as Isabelle came down the path closely followed by Jack. 

"Mommy! Daddy!" 

She ran over to them wearing a pink bathing suit and carrying a towel. 

"Grandpa Jacky said I could go swimming.' She stated, explaining her outfit. 

Syd nodded at her as she dropped her towel next to them and ran squealing into the water, her pigtails flying behind her. 

"Not too deep!" Sydney called out as Jack made his over to them. 

"I'm going to go in with her." Vaughn said, kicking of his shoes and rolling up his pants, leaving father and daughter alone together. 

"Syd. Forgive me. You have to understand putting you that kind of pain was the hardest thing I ever had to do and I regret my decision a lot, but it did keep you and Isabelle safe." 

"Dad, to tell you the truth, I understand what you did. But it wasn't just me you hurt, Isabelle was hurt too. Do you know she was praying that her father would stop being an angel for a day so he could take her to school? No little girl should have to talk to her father through a gravestone." 

"While Isabelle does not exactly understand what we did, she does understand that it was of her own good and she's forgiven us for that. Now she's just trying to catch up for the last five years with the people she loves. You should do that too." 

"I'm trying Dad, but I wasn't blessed with her understanding. I am forgiving Vaughn and I'm trying to forgive you and Mom. I can be unnaturally stubborn you know." 

"Thankfully Isabelle didn't inherit that quality." 

"Dad, are you kidding me? She's the most stubborn of us all!" Sydney laughed, enjoying the sensation that a rather large burden had been lifted off of her. "Now if you don't mind I'm going to join my daughter and fiancé in the lake."

Aww sorry that was a little cute at the end but I'm a little tired of anger and bloodbath.


	7. Chapter 7

I don't like this chapter; I don't like it at all. I just rewrote it so many times then decided to post it anyway. So I really truly am sorry about how bad this chapter is. Also it seems that the common consensus on Vaughn's mother's name is Ameile so that's what I'm using. Also another note. This is the first time I have every written the character of Ameile so I would appreciate extra fee back on her! Also, Ameile mainly speaks French so I had to use a translator so if it really says "Hi you're a frog" instead of what I want it to say, ignore it. And I assume that Ameile is aware that Irina Derevko is her husband's murderer as well as Sydney's mother.

* * *

_Love heals, when you feel like you can't go on, love heals, and hold on to love and it will bring you home- Jonathan Larson. _

_Spend all your time waiting for that second chance. For a break that would make it okay- Sarah McLachlan (Angel)_

Vaughn and Sydney sat on the couch silently, waiting for his mother to come. Neither spoke, the words had all been said earlier, everything had been agreed. Sydney would break the news first to Ameile, and then led her inside to Michael. They had decided it to be the gentlest way to let a mother know her child was alive. Jack had left to get her, Irina had decided to become extremely busy while Ameile was here, and Isabelle was warned not to ruin the surprise of her Daddy being alive. She was in the room with them playing with a few dolls she had brought from the room, her face one of intense concentration. Now all they were doing was waiting, a dreadfully silent period, occasionally punctured by worried sighs from Sydney or a stray giggle from Isabelle. Finally, he could stand the silence no more and had to say something.

"Well this should be interesting Irina Derveko and Ameile Vaughn in the same house."

"Mom is going to stay out of the way. Besides, you lived with her for six years."

"Yeah, I kind of had my reasons for that."

"Let's not talk about Vaughn."

"Syd we need something to talk about something. I can't stand the silence."

"Well what do you want to talk about? What Irina really meant when she died that to your father?" Syd snapped.

"I thought you said you weren't going to fight anymore." Isabelle interrupted with her hands on her hips. She was standing and looking her sitting parents straight in the eye. "I don't like it when you fight; it gives me bad feelings in my tummy."

"Oh sweetie." Syd said pulling Isabelle into a hug. "We weren't fighting we were just worried about Grandmère coming."

"Why are you worried about Grandmère and Grandma being in the same house? She asked, as Vaughn lifted her up so she was comfortably squashed in between them.

"Don't worry about it Isabelle, just don't tell Grandmere about Grandma being here." Vaughn replied.

"Geez Louise, I have to keep all these secrets!"

"Please Isabelle, just do it for me and mommy."

"K"

They heard the car coming up the gravel driveway and both Vaughn and Sydney jumped to their feet. Isabelle giggled and followed in suit.

"Is that Grandmère?"

"Yeah. Let's go out to meet her. Vaughn, I guess you should stay here."

"Yeah. Not up to giving my mother a heart attack today."

Sydney and Isabelle went to greet the car, as Vaughn peered cautiously through the blinds.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Grandmère!" Isabelle squealed throwing herself into the woman's waiting arms.

"Isabelle, mon petit ange, êtes vous appréciant la France (Isabelle, my little angel, are you enjoying France)?"

"Il est si joli, et je l'aime vraiment ! La maman dit que nous reviendrons beaucoup plus (It's so pretty, and I really like it! Mommy says we'll be coming back a lot more)!"

"Il est bon savoir ce, bonjour Sydney comment allez vous (That's good to know, hello Sydney how are you)?"

"Je suis Ameile fin (I'm fine Ameile)." She said kissing the older woman on both checks. "Comment allez-vous (How are you)?"

"Heureux que vous m'ayez apporté mon enfant ainsi moi peut l'abîmer implacablement (Happy that you brought my grandchild to me so I can spoil her relentlessly)."

"Grandmère, je suis si heureux (Grandmère, I'm so happy)!"

"Pourquoi cher (Why dear)?" Ameile asked as Sydney excused herself to help Jack with the bags.

"C'est une surprise mais mon papa vivants (It's a surprise but my Daddy's alive)!"

"Juste avez-vous dit (Did you just say…)?"

Isabelle nodded frantically.

"Mon papa vivant (My Daddy's alive)."

Ameile grew paler and paler as Sydney came closer and realize what Isabelle had just said. She dropped the bags and got to Ameile just in enough time to catch her. Jack came running over, and took her unconscious form from Sydney as Vaughn came bursting out on the porch.

"Maman!" The cry left his lips as he raced towards them.

"Vaughn get the bags, Syd get Isabelle and for god sake people get in the damn house." Jack ordered, carrying Ameile into the house.

"What happened?" Vaughn asked as he scooped up the bags and Sydney scooped up a bewildered Isabelle. "I was watching from the window and all of the sudden she fainted."

"Isabelle let the secret out."

"I KILLED Grandmère" she cried into her mother's shoulder. "I TOLD HER THE SECRET SHE DIED."

"Hush Isabelle, she's not dead. She just fainted." Syd said as they made their way back into the house.

"I-ii still—lleeed killee-dd-d he-rrr." She sniffled.

Jack had laid Ameile on one of the couches. The commotion outside had caused Irina to appear and she was running back and forth from the kitchen bringing supplies. Vaughn dropped the bags by the front and went over to check on his mother, while Sydney, followed still trying to comfort Isabelle. They were all in the room when Ameile's eyes opened suddenly. They locked immediately with her son's, and the next thing Vaughn knew he was drawn into a hug.

"Michel… mon petit garçon… que j'ai connu que vous n'étiez pas mort… où ayez-toi été… pourquoi pas vous appel… j'étais… Sydney pauvre inquiété… mon petit garçon… OH Michel… vous ont mangeant correctement (Michael…my little boy…I knew you weren't dead…where have you been…why didn't you call…I was worried…poor Sydney…my little boy…oh Michael…have you been eating properly)?"

"Maman si vous me laissez hors de ce collier de force, je peux répondre à quelques (Maman if you let me out of this headlock, I can answer some questions)."

"Michel bien (Okay Michael)." She released him and looked at the other occupants in the room her eyes stopping confused upon an almost fleeing Irina. A quick glance back at Sydney confirmed her suspicions and her jaw dropped at recognition.

"VOUS (YOU) ! Ameile said launching herself of the couch. "QUE FAITES-VOUS ICI ? CE QUI… VOUS AVEZ EU N'IMPORTE QUOI FAIRE LA MORT APPARENTE DE S AVEC MICHEL…ELLE SEMBLERAIT SEULEMENT ALLANTE. (WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? WHAT…DID YOU HAVE ANYTHING TO DO WITH MICHaEL"S APPARENT DEATH…IT WOULD ONLY SEEM FITTING)!"

"Maman, bas calme. Elle n'a eu rien faire avec mon projectile obtenant. Elle m'a aidé réellement à aller mieux. (Maman, calm down. She didn't have anything to do with my getting shot. She actually helped me get better)."

"AUCUN MICHEL. Ne me dites pas que pour être la palourde, pas (NO MICHAEL. Do not tell me to be calm, don't)." She walked right about to Irina and slapped her hard across the face.

Irina made no move to block it even though she obviously could, nor did she make any move in retaliation. Ameile went back to the couch and drew a shaky breath.

"Mon William pauvre… mon pauvre Michel (My poor William…my poor Michael)"

"I think I'm going to leave." Irina said to no one in particular as she exited the room.

"Maman vous aiment un verre de l'eau (Maman would you like a glass of water)?"

"Oui Michel, et une explication très détaillée (Yes Michael, and a very detailed explanation)."

* * *

Ugh hate this chapter hate this chapter hate this chapter.

Hopefully you guys didn't despise it.


	8. Chapter 8

Since I can't fall asleep, and since they were all ready to be posted, here's a little morning present for my reader's an update! It's midnight in new york so as soon appreciate this guys, appreciate it!

And now as a special treat! I shall reply to everyone's comments of chapter 7 as of September 21!

Froggygrl101: Thanks so much! I tried to get this up as soon as possible. My updates all depend on my muse.

MeuAmor: I was so worried about the slap. I wasn't sure if it was out of character or not, but I decided, hey she killed her husband, she deserves to be bale to slap Irina.

Aimee: Welcome to the club!

ArodLoverus2001: Full explanation from Michael is in this chapter, there is no way I would pass up the opportunity to have Vaughn speak French.

Chrissy08: Welcome! No I don't speak French; I have a terrible grasp of foreign languages, and a weak control over the English language. I use the Microsoft translator, so never swear by my French! (hahahaha yes I totally just realized the pun I made)

Mandi: Rent is my life. Love Heals makes me cry every time I listen to it, especially when I'm away at school, because it's just so emotional. And don't worry, Ameile isn't the type to not forgive, I think it was just shock. And look at the second quote at the beginning of the last chapter, that should give you a quick hint.

DD2: Thanks so much! Don't worry, the rest of this fic should be cruising along.

Vaughnlover: I love writing little kids, there so cute!

Okay and now to the fic. Once again, I used a translator for my French so if it says something terribly screwy, ignore it and believe what I wrote in English! Yes I realize most of this chapter is French, but Vaughn's talking to his mother, they speak French!

* * *

_So if you fear the storm ahead _ _as you lie awake in bed. _ _And there's no one, no one to stroke you head, _ _and your mind reels...Love Heals-_ Jonathan Larson. 

_But my God it's so beautiful when the boy smiles_- Anna Nalick (Breathe2am.)

As Vaughn went to get the glass of water, Isabelle freed herself from her mother's grasp and went over to Ameile.

"Je suis si désolé j'ai dit la grand-mère secrète, je vous ai presque tué (_I'm so sorry I told the secret Grandmère, I almost killed you_)!" The little girl exclaimed sadly.

"OH, mon petit ange, ne s'inquiètent pas. Sans compter que le secret aurait sorti tôt ou tard (_Oh, my little angel, don't worry. Besides the secret would have come out sooner or later_)." Ameile replied, pulling her onto the couch with her.

"Pourquoi avez-vous frappé la Grandma (_Why did you hit Grandma_)?" Isabelle asked.

"That's not important right now Isabelle." Sydney interrupted.

There was a second of awkward silence as Vaughn returned with the water. He plopped down in an armchair, opposite the couch and Sydney moved to sit on the arm of his chair, ready to rehear the story. Jack and Vaughn had told her the full story last night, but she still felt little pangs of anger at their deception. Ameile and Isabelle stayed on the couch and Jack stayed standing, watching carefully.

"Maintenant Michel, me disent ce qui s'est produit (_Now Michael, tell me what happened)."_

"I think Isabelle should leave the room." Jack said. "This isn't appropriate conversation for a five year old."

"Grandpa Jacky do I hafta?"

"Yes Isabelle you have to." Jack replied as she slowly dragged herself from the couch, and with the biggest pout on her face stomped slowly out of the room.

"She's a spitting image of her mother at that age." Jack said with a smile.

"Je veux toujours savoir les six dernières années de la déception Michel (_I still want to know about the past six years of deception Michael_)!"

"Six ans il y a, Sydney et moi recherchaient un groupe que le papa avait recherché, un groupe appelé Prophet cinq. J'avais caché cette recherche de Sydney mais après que j'aie proposé j'ai décidé qu'elle a mérité d'être dite la vérité et ainsi j' ai fait. Nous avions juste séquestré de l'information essentielle quand Syd a appris qu'elle était enceinte. Plus tard ce jour, quand nous étions commutation Intel avec un homme, quelques membres du prophète cinq ont révélé et ont procédé tirer l'autres homme et moi, prenant notre information. Sydney heureusement était resté dans la voiture. Elle m'est arrivée à temps de m'obtenir transporté par avion à un hôpital. J'ai survécu la chirurgie, évidemment, mais la prochaine partie était le temps le plus difficile dans ma vie. Sydney avait indiqué Jack qu' elle prévoyait et Jack a découvert que le prophète cinq a projeté sur Sydney n'étant pas avec moi quand j'étais projectile. Ils avaient projeté me remplacer avec un double pour remarquer sur la CIA, et rapportent à quelle distance j'avais obtenu à la vérité derrière leur organisation. Il a appris ce tout, parce que mon double était dans l'hôpital. Quand ils ne pourraient pas me remplacer à l'emplacement du tir, ils ont décidé d'avoir le vrai je matrice dans la chirurgie et le double roulé dehors dans mon endroit (_Six years ago, Sydney and I were researching a group that Dad had researched, a group called Prophet Five. I had been hiding this research from Sydney but after I proposed I decided that she deserved to be told the truth and so I did. We had just sequestered some vital information when Syd learned she was pregnant. Later that day, when we were switching Intel with a man, some members of Prophet Five showed up and proceeded to shoot the other man and me, taking our information. Sydney luckily had stayed in the car. She got to me in time to get me airlifted to a hospital. I survived the surgery, obviously, but the next part was the most difficult time in my life. Sydney had told Jack she was expecting and Jack discovered that Prophet Five planned on Sydney not being with me when I was shot. They had planned to replace me with a double to spy on the CIA, and report how far I had gotten to the truth behind their organization. He learned this all, because my double was in the hospital. When they couldn't replace me at the site of the shooting, they decided to have the real me die in surgery and the double wheeled out in my place_)."

"Ne serions-nous pas capables faire la différence entre toi et quelqu'un qui ont eu la chirurgie en plastique à ressembler à toi (_Wouldn't we be able to tell the difference between you and someone who had plastic surgery to look like you_)? Ameile asked, slightly confused.

"Aucune Maman. Le prophète cinq a commandé un dispositif très puissant appelé Project Helix. Sydney et moi ont vu les effets de lui de première main. Il crée un double génétique exact excepté quelques fautes capitales, principalement les mémoires ne peuvent pas être créées et il y a des gisements de protéine à gauche dans l'oeil. (_No Maman. Prophet Five controlled a very powerful device called Project Helix. Sydney and I have seen the effects of it first hand. It creates an exact genetic double except for a few basic faults, mainly the memories can't be created and there are protein deposits left in the eye_)."

"Vous avez rencontré cette technologie (_You've encountered this technology_)?"

"Oui. Quelqu'un a doublé mon meilleur ami et l'a puis tuée. Ils ont mis le double dans ma maison pour obtenir l'information. Je suis parvenu à découvrir que ce n'était pas le vrai Francie quand elle a mangé de la crême glacée de café, crême glacée détestée par Francie de café (_Yes. Someone doubled my best friend and then killed her. They put the double in my house to get information. I managed to discover it wasn't the real Francie when she ate some coffee ice cream, Francie hated coffee ice cream_)." Syd said, the memories of that moment flashing back all to clear.

"OH mes pauvres chers (_Oh my poor dear_)."

"Mais voyez que la chose est Maman, est qu'ils donneront des leçons particulières à ces doubles ainsi ils peuvent avoir chaque mémoire de la vraie personne. Si mon doublé semblé brumeux sur certains détails, ils supposaient chacun le marquerait juste à la craie jusqu'à l'tir. Mais de toute façon, le prophète cinq introduit un agent en tant que docteur pour aider sur ma chirurgie, il était également celui qui me roulerait, tout seul à la salle de rétablissement. Il aurait été facile pour lui d'avoir quelqu'un attendre pour se débarasser de moi et pour remplacer le corps avec le double. Jack, heureusement, a vu le double car ils snuck il dans l'hôpital et figuré dehors à un point ce qui continuait. Il est parvenu à arrêter le plan et sortir plusieurs du prophète cinq d'agents avait placé autour de l'hôpital. Et alors il est venu à moi avec les options. Avec tous les deux a su que Sydney et le bébé seraient en danger du prophète cinq tant que ils ont existé, ou pour tant que j'ai vécu avec elles. Jack m'a dit qu'il y avait à sens unique pour garder Syd et le bébé sûr et il était pour que je meure. J'ai convenu. Nous n'avons pas dit Syd, nous ne pourrions pas. Ainsi Jack a glissé quelques drogues pour arrêter momentanément mon coeur dans une certaine eau et a eu l'élasticité de docteur il à Syd à me donner. Je l'ai bu. La prochaine chose que j'ai sue que je me suis réveillé sur un avion ici, avec un des agents de Jack. J' étais toujours très faible de ma chirurgie et de l'effet combiné que les drogues ont eus sur mon corps apporté mon état à critique. Irina s'est occupé de moi, jusqu'à ce que je sois devenu assez fort. Pendant environ cinq années maintenant, nous avons travaillé pour prendre vers le bas à prophète cinq, Jack, Irina et I. Nous avons réussi au sujet de deux il y a mois (_But see the thing is Maman, is that they will coach these doubles so they can have every memory of the real person. If my doubled seemed a little hazy on certain details, they assumed everyone would just chalk it up to being shot. But anyway, Prophet Five sent in an agent as a doctor to assist on my surgery, he was also the one who would wheel me, by himself to the recovery room. It would have been easy for him to have someone waiting to dispose of me and replace the body with the double. Jack, fortunately, saw the double as they snuck him into the hospital and figured out to a point what was going on. He managed to stop the plan and take out several of the agents Prophet Five had placed around the hospital. And then he came to me with the options. With both knew Sydney and the baby would be in danger from Prophet Five as long as they existed, or for as long as I lived with them. Jack told me that there was one way to keep Syd and the baby safe and it was for me to die. I agreed. We didn't tell Syd, we couldn't. So Jack slipped some drugs to momentarily stop my heart into some water and had the doctor give it to Syd to give to me. I drank it. The next thing I knew I woke up on an airplane to here, with one of Jack's agents. I was still very weak from my surgery and the combined effect that the drugs had on my body brought my state to critical. Irina cared for me, until I got strong enough. For about five years now, we worked to take down Prophet Five, Jack, Irina and I. We succeeded about a couple of months ago—)"_

"Deux il y a mois ! Michel ! Où avez-vous été pour un couple des mois (_A couple of months ago! Michael! Where have you been for a couple of months_)?"

"Maman, svp. C'était toujours très dangereux ; nous attendions les dernières cellules du prophète cinq pour mourir vers le bas. Et alors une de ces cellules de surplus est parvenue à me découvrir était encore vivante. Nous avons reçu une menace, pour laisser le prophète restant cinq cellules seules, ou ils tueraient Syd et Isabelle. Nous avons obtenu la menace il y a quelques jours, le jour suivant nous avons extrait Syd et Isabelle à partir de Los Angeles." ("_Maman, please. It was still very dangerous; we were waiting for the last cells of the Prophet Five to die down. And then one of these leftover cells managed to find out I was still alive. We received a threat, to leave the remaining Prophet Five cells alone, or they would kill Syd and Isabelle. We got the threat a few days ago, the next day we extracted Syd and Isabelle from Los Angeles.)"_

Vaughn stopped and cleared his throat, trying to read the expression on his mother's face. Sydney's hand was gently running trough his hair, comforting him, as if she could feel how much pain telling his story caused.

"Il est tellement très difficile pour que je comprenne Michel, ceci. Je jure que parfois je me demande pourquoi vous absolument avez dû entrer dans le même champ que votre père (_Michael, this is so very hard for me to understand. I swear sometimes I wonder why you absolutely had to go into the same field as your father_)."

"Maman après que ceci plus de, je vais stopper (_Maman after this is over, I'm going to quit_)."

"Et vous allez marier Sydney (_And you're going to marry Sydney_)?"

They all looked in surprise at Ameile's serious face.

"Naturellement je vais marier Sydney. Si elle immobile m'aura (_Of course I'm going to marry Sydney. If she'll still have me_)."

"Yes, I'll still have you." Sydney replied, in English as Vaughn looked at her and gave her the biggest smile in the world. She giggled and leaned in to kiss him, seeing the apologies already written in his eyes.

"Puits qui est bon, parce que je voudrais avoir plus d'enfants, pas vous Jack (_Well that's good, because I would like to have more grandchildren, wouldn't you Jack_)." Ameile asked.

"Oui. Plus seraient gentils (_Yes. More would be nice_)."

"Je devrais aller trouvaille Irina et faire des excuses à elle (_I should go find Irina and apologize to her_)." Ameile said, shocking them all into speaking at once.

"Maman, vous ne devez pas faire des excuses (_Maman, you don't have to apologize_)."

"Ameile elle l'a mérité (_Ameile she did deserve it_)."

"Irina ne le tiendra pas contre toi (_Irina won't hold it against you_)."

"Mais voyez, J'ai essayé indulgent l'après toutes ces années, et j'ai légèrement. Oui je suis encore fâché avec sa décision et ce qu'elle a fait au mien non simplement mais à sa famille aussi bien. Mais j'étais très précipité quand je l'ai giflée (_But see, I have tried to forgiven her after all these years, and I somewhat have. Yes I am still angry with her decision and what she did to not just mine but her family as well. But I was very hasty when I slapped her_)"

"Maman, ne vous inquiétez pas à son sujet (_Maman, don't worry about it_)."

"EXCUSE ME!" A little voice said loudly from the hallway. "Are you done having adult talk? It is very lonely for me!"

"You can come back out here Isabelle." Sydney responded, watching her daughter come flouncing out dragging along several more dollies.

"Mommy, can we get a kitty?"

"Um…I don't know Isabelle."

"Oh please please please please please. I was watching TV and there was this itty bitty kitty on and this girl had gotten it for her birthday! She was only four! And I'm almost six! Please mommy?"

"We'll see Isabelle."

"Hmmph, hey I almost forgot!" She exclaimed, running over to Vaughn and putting her cutest smile on.

"Daddy can we get a kitty? Please? Mommy said she'll see so if you'll see too that means we can get one! Oh please daddy?"

The little display set the whole living room into laughter that was quickly interrupted when Irina banged through the front door.

She was grasping her upper arm tightly, and blood was gently pooling through her fingers. Jack went to her, trying to pry her fingers away from the apparent wound

"We need to get out of here now!" She cried, as Jack managed to loosen her grip, peeling back her hand to reveal a gaping bullet wound in her upper arm.

* * *

DUN DUN DUN. 

Hahaha. Sorry that was mean.

Reviews are appreciated. 


	9. Chapter 9

Okay. Hi everyone who doesn't want to kill me. Hi people who do want to kill me! Well another day, another chapter. Must warn this chapter was writing while I was actually watching an Alias episode (Season Three) at one in the morning and I accidentally wrote in a long rambling about how we all love to hate Lauren. I think I got most of it out, but if at any point the word Lauren rears its ugly head, ignore it.

I originally intended to end the fic long before this point. But due to the popularity of this fic (and the fact I might get stabbed with a crayon if I end the fic) I have decided to keep it going for several more chapters (read: at least five more). But alas I am running out of quotes to use from the song Love Heals, so excluding the end chapter, the rest of the chapters will not contain quotes from the song Love Heals, but other suitable quotes.

* * *

_Let me take my love and bury it in a hole six foot deep_. - Buffy the Vampire Slayer (Once More with Feeling) 

_Pain. You just have to ride it out. You can only hope it goes away on its own, hope the wound that caused it heals. There are no solutions, no easy answers, you just breathe deep and wait for it to subside_.- Grey's Anatomy

They all stared at the wound, transfixed.

"We need to get out of here now!" Irina repeated, trying to shake them all out of the state of shock.

It worked as they burst into a flurry of activity, Jack running to grab a first aid kit, Syd grabbing her daughter, Ameile grabbing her bags, and Vaughn disappearing down the hallway, reappearing with their emergency bags. They silently fled from the house, Jack leading them to a discreet black van. Jack opened the back and Ameile and Vaughn threw the bags in as Jack pulled a duffel bag from the van.

"Vaughn, you're in the front with me." He said pulling a gun from the bag and tossing it to Vaughn. "I'll need you to shoot if we have any followers". He looked to his daughter still holding Isabelle tightly. "Keep Isabelle in the back with you, Ameile, and Irina. There's a seat back there you can buckle her into. I'm leaving the two other guns in the bag for you and Irina. Also dress your mother's wound. I don't think I need to tell you to keep low and out of sight of the windows." He ordered, handing the first aid kit to Irina.

Ameile, Isabelle, Irina, and Syd all got into the back of the van as Jack and Vaughn made their way to the front.

"Mommy what's going on?" Isabelle asked as Syd buckled her into her seat.

"I don't know sweetheart. Why don't you try to take a little nap? We are going to go to a different house." Syd replied. She kissed her daughter on the forehead and made way towards her mother.

Irina had taken their guns out and was now opening the first aid kit as Ameile watch, silent.

"Mom, is the bullet still in the wound?"

"Yeah. It's not that deep, just a flesh wound."

Syd sat down and gently prodded the wound, relieved to learn her mother was right, that it was just a flesh wound. The bullet was still there, but it wasn't incredibly deep. It didn't look like any nerves had been damaged.

"I'm going to have to remove the bullet; it's going to be hard in a moving van though."

"I trust you Sydney."

"Does the first aid kit have antiseptic?"

"Yes."

"Okay. Ameile, I'm going to need your help. I need you to hold Irina's arm still while I try to get the bullet out."

"I'll try Sydney. I have never been the best around blood though." Ameile replied, looking slightly pale at the sight of the wound.

"Mommy, what's wrong with Grandma?" Isabelle asked, straining against her seatbelt to see what was going on.

"Isabelle, sweetie, could you please try to take a little nap. Mommy has to put a really complicated band aid on Grandma's boo-boo and she needs to concentrate."

"Oh. Okay Mommy, I'll try to take a nap."

"Thank you Isabelle."

The van sped up noticeably and all three adults looked worriedly out of the back window, but they could see no one following them.

"Okay, Ameile if you could just hold Irina's arm still." Ameile grasped the other woman's arm, aware of the intense awkwardness of the moment.

"Mom this might sting a little." Sydney warned as she poured some of the antiseptic onto the wound. Irina clenched her teeth but did not flinch.

Sydney sterilized a pair of tweezers and gently stuck them into the wound fishing for the bullet. When she found it, she slowly pulled it out, making sure not the move it around too much. As soon as the bullet was released from the wound, more blood began to flow and Sydney swore, grabbing gauze to try and ebb the flow.

"I'm going to have to stitch it Mom."

Irina nodded, her eyes closed.

"Ameile, you can let go of her arm for a moment, can you help me sterilize the needle?"

Working together, the heat sterilized the needle quickly, washed it in some antiseptic than slowly dried it again under a flame.

"Okay Ameile, I need you to hold her arm still, but I also need you to wipe away any excess blood so I can see what I'm stitching. Can you do that?"

"Yes. I think I can manage that Sydney." Ameile replied, taking some fresh gauze and once again holding Irina's arm.

"Don't worry Mom, I'm a great sewer. I got an A plus in Home Ec and I watch very carefully when they are suturing on _Grey's Anatomy."_ Sydney said, rewashing the wound with antiseptic. She slowly and carefully began to stitch the wound as Ameile darted in every so often to wipe away blood. Finally Sydney finished. She wrapped the arm with clean gauze and dropped all the dirty equipment into an old plastic bag.

"Thank you Sydney." Irina replied, prodding the covered wound tentatively.

Sydney checked to make sure Isabelle was asleep before she continued.

"What happened, Mom?"

"I went out for a jog after Ameile arrived. Remember how we told you how there are still some minor cells of Prophet Five out there, and that they are after you and Vaughn? I ran into several of the members of one cell. They had received information about where we were hiding. They were stakeout about a mile down the road. I jogged passed what looked like a broken down car, and the next thing I knew, I had a bullet in my arm. Two men jumped out of the car and tried to force me to come with them. I recognized the men from a photo we have of the members of a Prophet Five cell. I managed to escape from them, but they already knew our position. We had to leave that place."

"Where is Dad taking us?"

"To another safe house I presume. Hopefully, they won't be able to follow us. We'll figure out what we are going to do when we get there."

"Good. I don't want to spend the rest of my life in hiding, living a lie." Sydney replied, glancing at Isabelle's sleeping figure. "I don't want that life for her."

"No child deserves that life." Ameile said quietly.

Irina sighed and looked at Ameile, surprised when she maintained the eye contact.

"Ameile. I'm sorry. I realize that it probably doesn't matter. I also realize that it's not very much after what I've done to you, but I am truly sorry. Not a day goes by that I don't regret that decision in my life. I am sorry for all the pain I caused you and your family. And I realize that most people believe I am just some evil terrorist, but I have tried so hard to make amends for all the wrongs I have done in my life. And it is not just because Sydney fell in love with Michael that I am apologizing to you. I have felt guilt over what I did to William long before our children ever met. I understand if you don't want to forgive me, but I ask you to try for our granddaughter's sake."

"I have tried very hard to grant you forgiveness Irina, but, truth be told, it is going to take time. I had to bury my husband because of you, the love of my life. Pain fades with time. Forgiveness takes time; but, rest assured, I am heading down the path of forgiveness."

"Thank you Ameile."

* * *

Not as evil as last chapter. 

Reviews make me as a happy as a shirtless Vaughn speaking French. YUMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM.

Feeling a little bored waiting for me to update? Why don't you sink your teeth into my brand new fan fic Broken!


	10. Chapter 10

Hey there all! Once again, thanks for all the reviews. This chapter is a little cutesy and semi pointless but it's just a filler.

Disclaimer: I do not own Alias. But I own Gemini! Oh yes I do, I have the adoption certificate and everything! She's the most adorable thing in the world, oh yes she is! (Read the chapter for what I'm talking about)

* * *

_Dr Ray Stantz: What he means is Old Testament, Mr. Mayor, real wrath-of-God type stuff._

_Dr. Peter Venkman: Human sacrifice, dogs and cats living together - mass hysteria_.- Ghostbusters

_You're born into a family. You do not join them like you do the Marines._ - While You Were Sleeping

They had been in the van for over an hour when Isabelle woke up from her nap, slightly confused.

"Mommy?"

"I'm right here."

"Are we there yet?"

"No sweetie. Why is everything okay?"

"No. I need to go potty." She announced.

Syd went into panic mood, trying to figure out some way to contact her father and Vaughn. She searched in vain for her cell, as Irina's search proved a failure too. Finally Ameile managed to extract her cell phone from deep inside her pocketbook, and handed it to Sydney, who frantically began to dial her father's number.

"Bristow."

"Dad, we have to pull over."

"What's wrong back there, is Irina okay? Is the wound infected? Did you see something out of the back window?"

"No, Isabelle needs to go potty."

"Oh. Can she hold it for about fifteen minutes?"

"I don't know, hold on. Yes she says she can."

"Okay we should be there in about fifteen minutes, I'll sped up to make sure though."

"Okay." Sydney replied hanging up the phone and feeling the van accelerate beneath her.

"Wherever we're going we should be there soon." She announced to the other people in the back of the van.

"Good" Ameile replied. "I never want to be in a van again, this is extremely uncomfortable."

"Mommy where are we going?"

"I don't know, Isabelle. But Daddy and Grandpa are making sure we get there okay."

"Oh. Did you fix Grandma's boo-boo?"

"Yes. Thank you for being such a good girl when I did that."

"No problem, Mommy."

The next few minutes were spent in silence as the van finally slowed to a stop and Vaughn's head appeared in the back window.

"We're here. Jack's checking to make sure the house is secure."

He helped them all out of the van, smiling as Isabelle bounced up and down urgently.

"Mommy, I really, really have to go!"

"We should be able to go inside in a minute sweetie."

"I really, really can't wait."

Syd sighed and tucked her gun into the waistband of her pants. Lifting up Isabelle, she ran into the house, quickly, praying that they made it in time. They had just made it to the bathroom, when jack appeared from the living room with his gun pointing at them.

"Jesus, Sydney. I told Vaughn to make sure you guys stayed outside."

"Isabelle really has to go." She replied, ushering her daughter into the bathroom. She closed the door to give her privacy, before turning to Jack.

"I take it we weren't followed?"

"No and the safe house appears clean. I called Marshall, had him do a satellite scan. He found nothing and there were no suspicious tracking satellite activities either. Did you take care of Irina's wound?"

"Yeah. I had to stitch it. We're going to have to keep an eye and make sure it doesn't get infected. Other than that, it was purely superficial, no nerve damage."

"Okay, I'm going to let the others come in now. We're going to need exact details from Irina and we are going to have to figure out a plan."

"Dad, I hope this plan doesn't involve me in a ball gown with stilettos on, chasing after some lunatic voyeur for information."

"If we change ball gown to tactical gear will you consider doing it?"

"Maybe."

"I finished Mommy! And I washed my hands and flushed!"

"That's great honey."

"Hey Isabelle?"

"Yeah Grandpa Jacky?"

"There's a present for you in the living room!"

"Really?" She squealed and ran off, anxious to find the gift.

"Dad?"

"Don't worry, it's something I had one of my contacts drop off. I'm going to let the rest of them in now."

She watched as he walked towards the front door, and she turned and went through to the living room, shaking her head slightly.

Isabelle was sitting on the couch looking in a basket with a face of pure joy. Syd walked over behind her and glanced to see what held her daughter at such rapt attention. There. Sleeping on a cushion in the basket was a tiny calico kitten. Isabelle was gently stroking its fur and her mouth was wide open.

"Oh mommy! Grandpa Jacky got me a kitty! Do you think it's a boy or girl? Can I hold it?"

"It's probably a girl Isabelle. And yes you can hold it if you be very careful"

Syd lifted the kitten from the basket and deposited into Isabelle's lap. The kitten woke momentarily before settling into Isabelle's lap and hands and purring contently.

"What are you going to name her Isabelle?"

"Gemini and I'm going to call her Gemmy."

"Hey there you two are!" Vaughn said, walking into the living room, followed by his mother.

"Daddy! Grandpa Jacky got me a kitten!"

"Really?"

"Oh quel petit animal adorable (_Oh what an adorable little animal_)." Ameile said, stroking the cat. "Elle est si molle! (She's so soft)!"

"les Gémeaux Grandmere son nom, (_Her name's Gemini Grandmere_)!"

Vaughn pulled Sydney into the hall, leaving his mother and daughter conversing in French about cats.

"Do you think it's a good idea for her to have a cat?"

"Why wouldn't it be Vaughn? I have no problems with cats and we have plenty of room at home for a cat."

"I just mean, that if we have to suddenly leave again, I don't want her to be heartbroken if she has to leave Gemini here."

"I think my father was right in getting her a cat, she needs something to hold on to, and we uprooted her from her home."

"Yeah you're right…but…"

"But what?"

"Well I always thought that when we got married we would get a dog, aren't you afraid the cat and dog won't get along?"

"What happened to Donovan?"

"What?"

"I'm sorry that was out of the blue, but I just realized, after those two years, you never mentioned Donovan again. I know you loved him."

"Oh. Well according to Lauren he got out accidentally and she accidentally hit him with her car, about a week before you reappeared. She didn't care for him too much."

"I don't think it was very accidental."

"Neither do I. That's why I assumed we would get a dog together. Just because, well, our relationship was different that Lauren's and mine."

"Well some dogs do get along with cats."

"Okay so we are definitely getting a dog then?"

"Yes Vaughn, I'll get you a puppy. Did I ever tell you how amazingly cute you are when you act like a six year old?"

* * *

Want to see Gemini?(The links in my profile since i cnat post it within the chapter. just click on my penname and the link is at the ned of the little blurb i have written about myself) she is seriously the softest kitten in the world. She's like a stuffed animal because she just lays on you and she's so snuggly. A perfect little kitten for Isabelle. 


	11. Chapter 11

Update, update, update! This is what I do instead of my English papers :-) Oh well back to Women in the Early 19th century…

* * *

_You can make all the moves, you can aim all the spotlights, get all the signs and tomorrow is just right.-_ Fallout Boy 

_Don't breathe too deep, don't think all day. Dive into work, drive the other way. That drip of hurt, that pint of shame, goes away just play the game_.- Rent, Jonathan Larson (What You Own)

The rest of the afternoon was spent in near silence, punctuated only by the chatter of Isabelle as she ran happily after her playful kitten. Irina and Jack kept up surveillance to insure they hadn't been followed and Ameile occupied herself by playing with Isabelle. Sydney and Vaughn were searching the new safe house, checking for bugs, while making sure they had enough equipment to make it livable for awhile. They discovered a well stocked kitchen, clean linens for the bed and no listening or tracking devices. When the sun finally set they all gathered in the kitchen, a family connected by so much more than blood. They had dinner together, a mainly silent affair, with most of the conversation coming from Isabelle. The silence continued after dinner as Sydney took Isabelle for a bath and then tucked her into bed. Returning to the living room she found Ameile and Vaughn on one couch and Irina and Jack directly opposite on another couch.

"Isabelle's in bed." She said, breaking the silenced and seating herself next to Vaughn on the couch.

"Good." Jack nodded, reaching next to him and placing several items on the coffee table between the two couches.

"Do you need me to leave for this?" Ameile asked.

"No this information isn't classified by any department of any government. It's purely ours." Jack replied, unrolling a map and stretching it out on the table before continuing.

"From what we assume, the largest Prophet Five cell still left and the one that appears to be leading this campaign is located here, right inside Paris city limits. The men who attacked Irina are two high agents within this cell, therefore confirming what we've assumed. The location of the cell is about a 30 miles west of where we are now. This map is the blueprints to the building they are using, passing it off as a bank."

"Some things never change do they?" Syd interrupted sarcastically.

"Apparently not. But according to information we received, the security failsafe are located at four different posts in the sub basement level. In order for the security to be overridden in anyway, all four of these fail safes have to be deactivated within a minute of each other. If not, the system will immediately lock down and there is no way non personal can enter the building. If we mange to take these fail safes out, we can then have an outside source loop security feeds and whatnot."

"How do we get to the sub basement?" Vaughn asked, looking at all the Intel spread on the coffee table.

"The only way to access the subbasement is through the building itself. The problem is, even bank customers can't get to the sub basement so we can't go down that way. The best course of action is to send two people in as customers to purchase a safe deposit box. They will be taken to the basement level, right above the sub basement. Now the room they can redeem their box and are taken into a private room to store what they need. If you request room 6, there is an underground tunnel that runs parallel to it, remnants of the old city. It would be easy to blow a hole and have the other two people join up with you."

"Won't the security cameras catch the extra two people?" Syd asked.

"No. According to the bank's insurance policy, all security within the actually bank itself had to be contracted out. We can easily loop the bank's cameras."

"So why don't all four people go down into the room?" Syd said looking around. "Wouldn't it be easier?"

"Yes, but we need to physically loop those cameras. So after we're done looping we can join the others. After the two teams met up we have to drop at this specific point into the sub basement. It is located in the private room two and it is the only blind spot in the whole subbasement. Once we are down in the sub basement, we have to reach the fail safes which are located in the four corners of the room. Now the cameras run on a sweep, theoretically leaving only one blind spot. But after assessing the type of camera they use, we discovered it's possible to follow directly behind the sweep of one camera and not be seen. Now we can't stop at any moment because the other camera will catch up, but all four charges must be placed at the same time to reduce lack of detection, once we are able to return to the blind spot we will detonate the charges. Then I will call Marshall and have him loop the building and we can infiltrate, with other operatives the Prophet Five cell. Any questions?"

"Yeah I have some Dad. Who are the other operatives that you are talking about. Also is the mission CIA sanctioned? And what about Ameile and Isabelle?"

"The other operatives are men I have worked with in the past. They are not part of any government agencies, they are purely contractual."

"Which means they can turn on us at any minute." Vaughn argued.

"No these men are only contractual to me. They know the price of betraying me." Jack countered.

"Also some of my men will be helping out." Irina said. "Mainly as backup and getaway drivers."

"Is this the part when you pull Sark out and tell us that we are going to have to overcome our differences and work together?" Syd asked with a pained expression on her face.

"Don't worry Sydney; Sark is in no way involved wit this." Irina replied.

"Who's Sark?' Ameile asked, slightly confused.

"He's a pretty boy hand for hire, Maman. He was involved with Lauren when we were married."

"Oh. I understand why you don't like him."

"Back to your questions Sydney." Jack interrupted. "This mission isn't CIA sanctioned, it is totally black ops. Marshall understands this and knows not to leak the information to anyone. Just to be sure, I contacted Dixon and asked him to sit with Marshall when this all went down so he can provide Marshall with help. Marshall and Dixon will be able to see us via camera. We will have a direct comm link with them at all times. That said, they do not know the truth about Vaughn, so they might be a little shocked."

"Are you going to tell them?" Vaughn asked.

"No. We don't have time for long phone conversations. Also it might leak to the CIA that you are still alive and then that would put us in trouble. Agents would be sent to retrieve you and we can't have that right now. Ameile, if you don't mind, you will stay here with Isabelle while we are infiltrating the cell. I will provide you with excellent security."

"I don't mind staying here. I'm not good with guns." Ameile replied.

"Jack I want security for them that I know and trust. Someone we have used before." Vaughn said.

"I'm well aware of your concerns. I brought someone in. I'm surprised he isn't here now. This man will provide the main security around the safe house while we are gone. Both you and Sydney will be extremely pleased with him."

"Who are you bringing in Dad?" Sydney asked as the doorbell rang.

"Come and see for yourself. That's him now."

* * *

Hmmm wonder who it can be. No it's not Sark (evil, yet attractive git). And don't worry it's not Lauren (evil and unattractive git). Maybe Kendall? Or Will? Maybe it's Bill Vaughn (ehhh gasp) or Albus Dumbeldore? No it's Tom Cruise or JJ Abrams! It's the monster from Lost, its Sawyer from Lost! 

And I'm going to shut up now and get to work on my English paper. There's no way I can argue Alias is actually based in the Early 19th century is there.


	12. Chapter 12

Number of times I deleted this chapter to rewrite it: 9

How many quotes I went through before picking the two I did: 20

Hour which I finally finished this chapter: 4 am on Tuesday morning

Finishing the chapter and finding out my internet will be down for two days: priceless

The only thing that is keeping this chapter from disco ending with a cheesy song and dance because I am simply blocked creatively is my friend Mary who has threaten to hit me several times over the head if I don't finish this chapter decently.

You see I'm having some problems with _Love Heals_. I want to write more, and I know I can write more, but as we speak my brain is officially dead on the subject. So updates will come slower and shorter but they will come…I swear to you they will come.

* * *

_Where did I go wrong/I lost a friend somewhere along in the bitterness_.- The Fray, "How To Save A Life"

_I never knew/I never knew that everything was falling through./That everyone I knew was waiting on a queue/To turn and run when all I needed was the truth.-_ The Fray "Over My Head"

She followed her father to the door as Ameile, Irina and Vaughn remained in the living room. Sydney's mind raced with all the possibilities of who exactly was ringing the doorbell. Jack reached the door first and swung it open, revealing the identity of the mystery help. The familiar figure's face was contorted in shock; a look that Sydney assumed mirrored her own face.

"Syd!"

"Weiss!" she squealed in glee, throwing her arms around him.

"What are you doing here?" He asked pulling away and searching for some hint in her face. She just smiled and pulled him back into a hug.

"Jack, why didn't you tell me Sydney would be here?" Eric asked finally released from Syd's hug. "Wait, who's watching Isabelle?"

"Oh, don't worry. She's here too. In fact she's in bed right now."

"Okay this is getting weird what is going on?" he asked.

"You better come inside Agent Weiss, we can explain everything. Being out in the open isn't really safe right now." Jack replied shutting the door and leading the way back into the living room.

As they approached the room, Sydney wondered if she should prepare Eric for what was waiting for him. After all, it wasn't every day someone found out their best friend wasn't dead. And that shock couldn't be good for you. But she decided to say nothing, she knew Vaughn would prefer to explain everything himself in his own way. Syd was still musing when they entered the living room, causing her to bump in to a rapidly paling Weiss.

"I think I need to sit down." He said, his eyes flashing over the occupants of the room. He plopped onto a couch and Sydney laughed softly as he began to mumble and rub his eyes fiercely.

"I'll make you some tea." Ameile said, patting his head gently as she left the room.

"Thanks Ameile." He managed to choke out.

Sydney walked over and sat opposite from Weiss on another couch, pulling Vaughn down next to her. Irina and jack took seats as well as they gave him a few seconds to process this revelation.

"Don't worry, I fainted when I saw him.' Syd said, hoping to offer some comfort to her friend.

"Eric, are you okay?" Vaughn finally spoke, glancing worriedly at his one time best friend.

"Mike…wow…talk about surprises. But then again, if anyone could survive a barrage of bullets, it would be you…or Superman. But dude, what the hell have you been doing for the past six years?"

"Taking down Prophet Five with Jack and Irina. It was the only way. They wanted me gone and wouldn't stop trying to hurt me or anyone I loved until I was gone. And I couldn't but anyone in danger like that. I had to die."

"Wow. Well we've missed you a lot Mike. And I did amazing eulogy at your funeral. Ask Sydney."

"Yeah he did do a pretty good job—

They were interrupted when Ameile entered carrying a tray full of teacups. Sydney accepted her tea, smiling at Ameile and waited for the conversation to pick up again. She didn't really want to go into Vaughn's funeral. But there was a lull as they all sipped their tea. The silence continued and soon it became uncomfortable. She sifted in her seat and realized no one in the room was making eye contact. She looked to Vaughn next to her and he was concentrating on his tea cup, looking slightly upset. The mention of Vaughn's funeral had affected them all and Sydney felt the need to break the silence.

"So, how's life in Washington?" she decided to go with a safe question even though he had already answered her several days ago when they stood in the cemetery at Vaughn's grave.

"Fine. I'm risking my job being here, but hey what's a little unemployment between friends. God knows I've done it before." He replied. "What is going on exactly? Who are the bad guys this time?"

"We'll tell you when you get back. Right now I need you to drive over to this location and pick up the following operatives who will be waiting for you. Make sure you trust them completely." Jack said, passing over a stack of papers.

"You're not going to tell me what's this is about?" Weiss asked.

"Later." Jack answered. "Right now we need you to do this, explanations can wait."

He looked as though he might argue but then just nodded his head

"Well, I guess I should get going. It doesn't look to far away…I should be back with in two hours." Eric rose from his seat and left the room, and Syd could tell he was pissed off. She couldn't figure out why her father hadn't told Weiss anything and was about to voice her opinion when Ameile spoke up.

"If you don't need me anymore, I think I am going to get some sleep."

"I think that's a good idea Maman. I think we could all use some sleep." Vaughn replied, rising from the couch.

He looked expectantly back at her and she rose too. She was tired and the mission required them to be alert. Irina too headed for a bedroom, but Jack stayed in the living room. Syd looked at him expectantly until he responded that he wasn't tired. And so she headed for bed, anxious to catch a few hours of relief.

* * *

I will try so hard to update soon, but the way the next chapter is working out :shudders: it might be a week or so. 


End file.
